


电波调频

by backtosillend



Category: BC221 - Fandom, ONER
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Yue Yue has an account, he has been posting pics and videos
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend
Summary: 有些账号会分享他们的照片和视频，岳岳有一个这样的账号





	电波调频

*  
会议进行到一半的时候岳明辉的手机屏幕突然“叮”地一声亮起，来自客户端的消息被推送到屏幕上，他下意识地瞟了一眼，马上伸出手去摁了锁屏键，急急忙忙地把手机塞进口袋里。  
“来自Gatling0413: 想看你在浴室里的照片。”  
出现在屏幕上的消息里这么写着。  
岳明辉的手汗津津地在口袋里抓着手机，有点慌乱地呼吸了两下，希望没有别人注意到他的手机屏幕。出乎意料地，手机又发出了“叮”的一声，岳明辉瞬间紧绷起来，马上摸到手机上的静音键掰了下去。  
会议上的其他人看起来没发现什么异状，做展示的b组组长依然对着ppt慷慨激昂地讲着。岳明辉紧紧抓着手机，像怕它有自主意识一样从他口袋里跃到办公桌上把他的秘密公之于众。它依然没有罢休，被关掉音量之后又在岳明辉手掌里震动起来，岳明辉手指发麻，呼吸都不稳。他盯着投影幕上的ppt，图案和文字融成几个大色块，他犹豫了再犹豫，最终还是把手机从口袋里拿出来，在桌面底下悄悄摁亮。  
“来自Gatling0413: 想看你穿着这个。”  
“来自Gatling0413: ［图片］”  
“来自Gatling0413: 这是想要送给你的礼物。”  
岳明辉的手指悬在消息通知上两秒钟，还是点开了那张图片。是相当俗气的情趣套装，一双兔耳朵被丢在床单上，还有一个兔尾巴肛塞。  
岳明辉盯着那个没有太多特别之处的肛塞，它被一双大手轻巧地拎着，显得后半截毛茸茸的尾巴更加小巧。  
那双手手掌很大，手指看起来瘦长有力，连腕骨都看起来棱角分明。他的拇指按着那团白花花的尾巴，指节陷进人造毛皮里，显出一种冲动，克制和不可抗拒。  
岳明辉舔了舔嘴唇，把目光艰难地从屏幕上移开，把手机塞回口袋里。  
*  
第四十七次懊恼自己怎么会把工作手机落在家里之后，岳明辉用办公电脑回复了工作邮件，瘫在椅子上小口小口地嚼着一节巧克力补充糖分。  
再发生这种把手机弄混的事情他真的得以头抢地。  
从晨会时候收到站内消息开始他就精神紧绷了一整天，总觉得背后有人在盯着他的手机屏幕，他把发烫的手机死死捂在口袋里，大腿被烙得火辣辣的刺痒。  
使用两个手机的原因是没有必要让别人发现他的娱乐方式。岳明辉从来就是一个有着良好自我管理能力的人。  
没有必要让其他人发现他在某个社交软件上的私人账号，在账号页面里全是他赤裸的，在各个地点以各个姿势拍摄的不同照片，收件箱里塞满了无数陌生人发来的求爱，告白和性幻想。  
这些来自网络时代的信息垃圾好好地把他掩盖着，把他的欲望，渴求，难以自制粉饰起来，在光怪陆离的网络里他隐秘的小小癖好显得如此不足为奇。屏幕里的他和屏幕外的他被安全地分开，正是因为屏幕里的他并不是他自己，他才能够更坦然地成为自己。  
他通常每隔两三天上传照片，像田螺姑娘一样地满足几个从收件箱里挑选出来的愿望，偶尔是动图或者短视频——他牢牢地把握着界限，镜头边缘永远是他挂着汗滴的下巴，湿润的半边嘴唇，滚动的喉结或者露出边缘的纹身，即使射精也只是轻轻地哼上两声或者急促地喘息。他把自己保护得很好，他暴露得越多，越觉得自在。  
他享受这种完全由他自己掌控的单向性爱，甚至连看客都由他亲自挑选。自娱自乐也多了一丝趣味。

岳明辉把最后一点巧克力吮干净，体温让它稍稍融化，沾在了手指上。他把巧克力包装纸丢进纸篓里，瞥了一眼手表，赶去参加上班族的夜间娱乐活动。希望晚高峰的北京不会让他在聚会上迟到太久。  
*  
这个晚上结束的时候岳明辉喝得有点多，站起来的时候晃了一下，腰上立刻搂过来一只手。  
在酒吧里很热，岳明辉脱了外套，只穿着一件薄衬衫，那只手紧紧地搂着他，又大又有力，一下就罩住了他的半个腰腹，热乎乎地贴着他腰侧，指尖甚至微微探进了他的裤子边缘。  
岳明辉不自觉地叹了口气，直起腰来，又误打误撞地靠进一个怀抱里。“小心点，岳哥。”有个人贴着他耳朵说。  
他稍稍清醒过来，记起来这是谁：李振洋的那个学弟，大高个，直男。岳明辉用肩膀尝试顶开他的手，“哎凡子……”他说话一直以来都黏黏糊糊，平翘舌音都像舌头卷着颗糖一样嘟嘟囔囔，“凡子放开你哥哥……”  
大高个学弟好像没听见，用手臂把岳明辉圈住，说，“岳哥站稳，别摔了。”  
“没事儿，你先放开——”岳明辉动作稍大了点，手机从口袋里滑出来掉到地上，屏幕亮了。  
岳明辉停了一秒，马上弯腰把手机捡了起来摁灭屏幕，一整天未读占满锁屏界面的消息像甩在他脸上的一巴掌，岳明辉完全清醒了。他挣开腰上的手，探过身去拿西装外套，“我还是先走了——明天还有班——”  
学弟依旧靠过来，“我送你。”他坚持说，“我没喝酒。”  
岳明辉看他面色如常，还是心有余悸，“不用麻烦了，”他说，“我出门打个车就行。”  
卜凡在他身后握住他的手腕轻而易举地压下去，胸膛隔着薄薄一层布料抵着他的脊背，他贴得那么近，岳明辉几乎感觉后臀到腰椎泛起一阵热意，让他忍不住想回头看看他们的下身是不是已经贴上了。  
他真大。跃进岳明辉脑子里的第一反应竟然是这句话。而且只是字面意义上的，卜凡的体格对于他来说真的很大。他只是站在岳明辉身后，就几乎能完全笼罩住他，他握着岳明辉的手腕也显得游刃有余，无法挣脱。  
“没关系的，”卜凡低头说，他另一只手环住了岳明辉的腰侧，又缓缓下移到胯骨，紧紧地扣住，把他定在原地，“我都知道的，哥哥。”  
他的抚摸都带着一种大型食肉动物的掠夺和威胁，岳明辉呼出一口气，问他，“你说什么？”  
卜凡低声说，“pinkray11，”他念道，岳明辉耳边嗡地一下变得模糊起来，“我都知道的。”  
*  
直到卜凡把他安顿进副驾驶，又帮他扣好安全带，岳明辉依然半截身子忽冷忽热，缓不过神来。  
卜凡扣完安全带之后又心怀鬼胎地伸手帮他整理被勒住的衣服下摆，岳明辉垂着眼睛，眼神闪烁着四处乱瞟，抬手轻轻地想挡住卜凡的手，被卜凡一把抓住压到身侧，力道大到甚至让他向上挺了挺腰。  
“哎你……！”岳明辉脱口而出，但脑袋里还是一团浆糊，话在嘴里千回百转，也只吐出了一句，“你弄疼我了……”  
卜凡的手危险地在他衣服下摆徘徊了两趟，突然探头过去在岳明辉脸上吻了一下，又规矩地坐回驾驶座，“对不起，哥。”  
岳明辉没想到他突然来这出，捂着脸扭头看他，眼睛瞪圆了，但还是因为酒精带着朦朦胧胧的水汽。几秒钟之后，岳明辉终于憋出一句，“我以为你是直男。”  
他一动不动瞪着卜凡的样子像只红眼睛的兔子，卜凡被逗笑了，连断眉都温柔起来，“我也以为我是。”像是怕岳明辉不信，他又补充道，“真的，认识你之前我真的以为我是直男。”  
岳明辉惊疑不定地继续盯着他，说，“可我不认识你。”  
卜凡早知道他会这么说，掏出手机点了两下调出一个页面，往岳明辉面前一伸，岳明辉只看了一眼就眼前发黑，想要当场撞死在挡风玻璃上。  
*  
岳明辉能清晰地记得那天晚上的情形，他刚完成一个项目，整两个星期没干那档子事，正憋得慌，自己在床上玩了一次之后在抽屉里翻翻找找拿着道具和手机走进浴室。  
大多数地点他都选择浴室，因为这样比较好清理，更何况——这次他感觉他会玩得一团糟。  
把手机放在盥洗台上，然后跪在马桶盖上撅起屁股的话就会是最佳姿势。这是岳明辉经过多次检验之后发现的位置。  
他用手臂抵着墙壁，试探地往身后伸进两根手指，没两下之后换成三根，他之前用了很多润滑剂，此刻被他自己的手指挤得堆在穴口，又稠乎乎地往下流。带着体温的粘稠液体滑过他的大腿内侧，会阴，又顺着他的阴茎流到头部，一滴滴落下来，在马桶盖上聚成一滩。他抽出手指，把按摩棒抵在入口，顿了顿，然后一鼓作气全捅了进去。  
他把自己捅得太快太狠，大腿内侧软乎乎的肉像果冻一样颤抖起来，连臀尖都沁出一层亮晶晶的汗。他膝盖发软，几乎撑不住自己，有一两分钟他只是撅着屁股不住地喘息，不知足地吞着那根按摩棒。  
缓过来之后，他开始握着按摩棒动作。之前就打开过一次，所以第一次的艰涩和不适全部被第二次甘甜的爽快冲刷殆尽，他一边动作一边舒服到手指发麻，几乎握不稳按摩棒。很快他手脚发软，没法再跪下去，但他不想停止。  
岳明辉转了个身，坐在马桶盖上，对着镜头张开双腿。这个姿势让他挺立的乳头，湿淋淋的胸膛，甚至是滚动的喉结和微微张开喘息的嘴都暴露在镜头前。  
岳明辉微微闭了闭眼，浴室的顶灯过于明亮，让他有点不适，但很快他又投身于从下身传来的令他心口发慌的晕眩当中。  
这种火热的，饱涨的晕眩，让他的小腹甜蜜地抽紧，欲望横冲直撞地在他体内碰撞。  
岳明辉清晰地记得那天他射了之后依然含着那根按摩棒，然后慢慢地，依依不舍地抽出来，头部滑出来的时候他又微微地颤抖起来。紧接着他直起身，关掉了摄像头。  
*  
岳明辉有点恍惚，他在座椅上难耐地动了动屁股，不知道这股燥热从何而来。是早些时候喝下的酒，还是现在卜凡的眼神。  
“之前只是观众，现在总算……”卜凡不说了，手指在方向盘上敲了敲，依旧盯着他。他突然从座椅后面拿过来一个纸袋递给岳明辉，说，“送给哥的见面礼。”  
岳明辉摇摇头，缩到座位里面，没有伸手去接。  
卜凡说，“给你你就拿着，哥，别客气。”他不容抗拒地抓住岳明辉的手，带着他往纸袋里伸。  
岳明辉试着挣扎，但卜凡力气很大，攥得岳明辉手腕生疼。他的指节很快碰到一个毛茸茸的东西，岳明辉心里一惊，马上把手往外缩。  
“别害怕，”卜凡的手死死地扣住他的手腕，另一只手挤进岳明辉的大腿当中，“拿出来看看。”他诱哄道。  
岳明辉被上下夹击，不知道该怎么办好，只能抓住那团毛茸茸，把它从袋子里拿出来。  
他一看清那团东西是什么之后忍不住呜咽一声，卜凡趁机把手往他腿间送了一送，他的手好烫，岳明辉吓得挺直了脊背。  
“喜欢吗？”卜凡问，他的手开始揉弄耸动起来，  
他的动作直接又粗暴，岳明辉甚至被他揉得上半身都摇晃起来，“别……”他后脑勺抵住座椅靠背摇着头，不知道在抗拒哪件事，“别这样……”  
卜凡的动作像是要把他揉破揉开，再一滴不剩地挤出汁水来。  
他手里正握着卜凡送他的见面礼，那个他今早在站内消息里见过的兔尾巴肛塞。他羞耻又难耐，气急败坏地握紧了兔尾巴，又夹紧了卜凡的手。  
卜凡笑了一声，像餐刀切开黄油一样轻易地再次分开他的双腿，另一只手握着他的腰往上抬了一抬，落下的时候他的屁股底下就垫了一只手。  
卜凡整个握着他的屁股，掌根抵着会阴揉弄，手指抵着臀缝摩擦，岳明辉无处可逃，只能挺直了腰往上缩，“你放开我……”他气急了，声音还是小小的，“你快放开……”  
卜凡的手掌很快漫上一股温热的湿意，他笑了，探过身要和岳明辉接吻。岳明辉别过头去躲他，卜凡掐着他的下巴把他的头转过来，去吮他软软的嘴唇和舌头。岳明辉呜呜地喊了两声，卜凡松开他，顺着嘴唇又舔吻他的下巴。他一只手扶着岳明辉的侧脸，把他摆弄来摆弄去地吻着，把耳朵，脸侧，脖颈和喉结都吻遍了，另一只手也在他腿间来回梭巡，揉掐他的大腿内侧和臀尖，岳明辉无力招架，只是急急地喘着气，差点要掉出眼泪。  
“卜凡……”岳明辉恍惚地喊着，被激得恨了就柔柔地叫几声，“啊……！卜凡！”  
卜凡握住他依然无意识地抓着兔尾巴的手，问，“去我家，戴给我看好不好？”  
岳明辉皱着眉，听不明白他到底在说什么，还是点了点头。

 

Fin.


End file.
